


You Go First

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy | Andromache of Scythia Regains Immortality, Character Death, Goodbyes, Missions Gone Wrong, Tears, Temporary Character Death, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: When a mission goes left something unexpected happens.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	You Go First

"Any last words, bitch?" The man tapped her forehead with the gun. She looked over to the others all lined up in a row, hands tied behind their backs. 

"Nile, you go first from now on,"

Nile nodded, they knew a day would come, how it would come was the question. Even though she was young they knew she would be the one to take over after Andy. The reason Andy kept her so close to teach her what she knew. To give her that strength and confidence. 

The sound vibrated off the walls as her body fell to the damp floor before the gun was turned on the four of them.

Why them? How did it happen? What kind of power was it? When did it end? Why did it end? Why does it start?

"I'm going to shoot you all one by one and watch you bleed out," He pointed the gun at Joe who stared him down. 

They said nothing when he demanded information. Not at first. 

Then there it was the tiniest tick of life. 

Why them? Why now? Is this it?

With the gun pointed to his head Joe smirked, "Fuck are you smiling at?"

"Definitely not you," The voice from behind him answered before using the length of rope from her wrists to strangle him. 

Booker smiled at her as Andy worked on getting their ropes cut, "Told you to have a little faith,"

**Author's Note:**

> Been bouncing this idea around for months. Wasn't going to just let her go.


End file.
